Power Corrupts
by Dragon's Lost Child
Summary: When Seto's memories of ancient Egypt begin to catch up with him he is offered a deal by none other than Marik Ishtar. He can be shown his whole past and be relieved of the nightmares which plague him forever . . . for a price of course. What will he do
1. Default Chapter

Power Corrupts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Offer  
  
Lately Seto's been different. Most people wouldn't notice, but I do. Of course, he's always been different to them. People always thought that my brother was mean to the core, but I know better. He was once sweet and young, and open to everyone and everything. What changed? Our parents dying for one thing. And then the orphanage. That's a hard place to be, and Seto had to become tough to protect me, because I was too little to protect myself. After a while we were a adopted and we were sure things would get better. They didn't. Our stepfather was cruel, and didn't like me. I never got the full details of what happened the night he died, but I know it had to do with me, and Seto protected me as usual. Seto has a reason to be cold.  
  
Recently however, I've begun to worry about him. Like I said, he's always been different to everyone else, but never rough to me. I'm getting kind of scared. While I know my brother would never hurt me on purpose, I'm not sure if he's in control all the time. He's snapped at me, and once raised his hand as though to hit me. He's always horrified afterwards, and apologizes a hundred times if not more, but I'm afraid of the time where he doesn't stop himself in time.  
  
It's the fault of Battle City, or something about it. Maybe it's the God card, Obelisk the Tormentor. Ever since that night when he got it he's been incredibly stressed out. I hear him moaning in his sleep, on the rare occasions when he does sleep. He's become irritable, and mutters something about a Pharaoh and a Priest. Also, he's become more than obsessed with getting the rest of the Egyptian God Cards. He's been letting horrible things go unpunished in the duels because of his real agenda. He doesn't care what happens as long as he ends up with those powerful cards.  
  
Now we're in a blimp, thousands of feet above the ground, with Yugi and the other finalists. The competition has been called to a halt for the night because of a severe rainstorm that's kicked up, and everyone but my brother and the mysterious duelist number 8 is in the dining hall eating dinner. Seto stomped off to his room when the rain kicked up and he hasn't been out since. He told me he had a headache and didn't want to be disturbed, so I'm sitting here quietly with the rest.  
  
Things are very tense here. Marik is standing on one side of the room, looking creepy and fingering that 'Millennium Rod' of his, while the others are standing on the other side and casting glares at him. I'm not surprised, after what he did to Mai.  
  
I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm willing to believe that it has something to do with the magic of that rod. Seto might not believe in the magic of the Millennium items, but I do. I've encountered too much weird stuff with them around not to. Ever since Duelist Kingdom and having my soul sucked into a card I've been able to believe it. How could I not?  
  
For some reason though Seto seems afraid to believe in magic, like it would mean something terrible were true if it existed. I can't imagine what it could be . . . although earlier tonight Marik said something to my brother about ignoring his ancient past.  
  
What he meant by that I'm not sure, but maybe I'll get a chance right now. Seto has just entered the room and is looking shaken. I stand up and move over to him, worried.  
  
"Seto, what's wrong?" I venture softly. It's not like my brother to come out in public anymore looking anything less than the tough leader of Albacore. Something's happened and I want to know what. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk to me. His eyes scanning the room determinedly he simply says,  
  
"Not now Mokuba."  
  
Just goes to show how much things have changed. He used to confide in me immediately whenever there was a problem. Now instead he brushes me aside and strides purposefully to the opposite side of the room, quickly pulling himself together as best he can before stepping in front of Yugi.  
  
In a low voice that carries across the room just the same he says calmly,  
  
"I need to talk to you now."  
  
He crosses his arms, but I believe it's to keep them from shaking. Yugi notices as well, and his eyes widen.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba?" My brother's eyes are like icicles.  
  
"I need to ask you something . . . about the past, Pharaoh."  
  
Yugi's eyes narrow and mine do the same. A lot of people have been referring to Yugi as 'Pharaoh' lately, mainly Bakura when he was messed up and dueling against Yugi, and Marik during his duel with Mai.  
  
For some reason from across the room Marik begins to laugh. Yugi and Seto both turn to glare menacingly at him, and I'd hate to be Marik at the moment and have those furious looks directed at me. But Marik doesn't seem to mind, as he's still chuckling good-naturedly.  
  
"What?" My brother snaps, and Marik pauses and eyes him curiously.  
  
"I've told you you'll have to face up to your past eventually, Seth."  
  
'Seth?'  
  
I can tell my face registers confusion, but Seto's turns furious.  
  
"And just what do you know about it?" He hisses, taking two steps toward Marik.  
  
"Only what history tells . . . and what your old rod shows me. If you want to know I could show it all to you . . . for a price of course."  
  
Seto crosses his arms and laughs softly.  
  
"Nice try Marik, but unlike some people on board this vessel I'm not manipulated quite that easily." While saying this, he casts an almost imperceptible glance towards Joey, who starts, but was held back by Tristan. Seto continues as though he hadn't noticed it. "Even if I didn't know that your price would be Obelisk the Tormentor I wouldn't let you use your mind games on me even to save my life."  
  
I'm beginning to get nervous. Though it certainly looks as though Seto's going to turn Marik down, I've seen my big brother handle business deals the same way many times.  
  
Marik uncrosses his arms and claps three times  
  
"Very good Seth, better than I would've expected. Under normal circumstances my price would be the Egyptian God card in exchange for helping you, I might even be tempted to trap your mind in the Shadow Realm . . . but I've taken a special interest in you. You see, you and I are not so very different, and I would not mind seeing the ancient battle come to pass once more in this time. I would like to help you regain your memories, your past seems like someone I'd be able to relate to."  
  
"So . . . it is all true then." Seto muses, looking at Marik with new interest. "Those strange dreams I've been having of Ancient Egypt . . . what Ishizu showed me . . ."  
  
Marik steps forward quickly, cutting Seto off.  
  
"Ishizu?" he hisses. "That meddling woman has been to see you? Of course . . . how else would you have acquired Obelisk? No matter, she has no idea what she's up against." Changing the subject quickly he adds "Anyway, I'll give you until tomorrow before the next duel to think over my offer. Come to see me and we'll discuss the specifics."  
  
Marik turns and strides out of the room, the Millennium Rod swinging at his side. I glance to Seto and see his gaze lingering on the golden staff, before he disappears behind the self-closing doors. The remainder of the room glances nervously to my brother.  
  
Time for me to intervene, I figure. Stepping forward quickly I cross my arms, barely noticing the stance I take is so similar to my brother's.  
  
"You aren't seriously considering his offer, are you Seto?" I ask tentatively. The question is just a formality, I know Seto well enough to know that yes, he was considering the offer.  
  
My brother only glances at me with a strange half smile that chills me to the bone. Yugi steps forward, most likely to talk some sense into my brother, but unfortunately Joey gets there first. He grabs Seto by the shoulders and shakes him (mistake #1) and shouts:  
  
"Are you crazy? (mistake #2) Do you remember what he did to Mai only 2 hours ago?"  
  
Seto knocks him away, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again you pathetic excuse for a duelist. And don't talk about matters that don't concern you." He turns to leave, but Yugi speaks firmly, in a strange commanding voice he seems to use only during duels.  
  
"It concerns me, Kaiba." Seto spins around, but Yugi continues calmly. "You cannot make a deal with Marik."  
  
"No. Perhaps you can't, but I'm not you Yugi." he growls. "Or is it Yami now?" This seems to take Yugi (Yami?) off guard, and Seto smirks, he's gained the upper hand.  
  
"Yes, I remember. Some anyway, but not enough for it to make much sense. For months, ever since Ishizu first came to me and told me of my past I've been having dreams and nightmares from back in ancient Egypt.  
  
"We may have come lived from the same time Yami Yugi, but don't pretend you can understand or order me. You see, some of us didn't have Millennium Items to hide in to escape death. You are still the same person you were back then. You don't have memories of your death coming back to you in nightmares. So do not pretend you can understand what this is like."  
  
Seto storms out the opposite door from Marik. Good. At least, for the moment, he's not going to go and talk to that psycho. But Seto's outburst seems to have shocked everyone. He's never been so personal or passionate about anything in public for as long as I can remember.  
  
Too bad what he's saying seems to be pretty much nonsense.  
  
Joey hasn't moved from his spot on the floor, Yugi's still staring at the door in contemplative silence, and Tea, Tristan, and Duke Devlin are glancing at each other and at Yugi nervously.  
  
I sink into a chair next to Joey's little sister Serenity, who looks at me and confusion and whispers,  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
I look to the older teens in the room, who are all giving each other meaningful glances now, and decide that she and I are likely the only ones in the room who are at a loss.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, that was my first chapter, plz review and tell me if I should continue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Eyes: Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Sorry, but this chapter won't be very long.  
  
Now for a question. One of my reviewers asked if there would be romance in this fic. I'm not really sure who it should be with, so please when you review could you add in a couple that you'd like to see. I'm open to yaoi, but I'll have to decide whether or not I'll like the couple (or whether it'll work with the story) before adding it in.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all my story ideas, but that's all . . . so far. I'm working on a way to capture the Yu-gi-oh characters and bring them home with me, but it's a secret, please don't tell anyone.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seto strode away from the dining hall, cursing silently as he went. Why had he blown up like that in there, completely forgetting all idea of decorum and confessing what he'd been feeling for that past two months to a room full of numbskulls like Wheeler? It simply wasn't like him, which, he knew, was exactly the point. He hadn't been himself for months, and it was only getting worse as time went on. He needed to get some answers . . . fast, before these unanswered questions drove him completely insane. That, of course, was why he'd gone to Yugi in the first place. He'd been so desperate for the answers to the riddles of his past that he was willing to go to his chief rival, of this life and of his last, for help. But now it seemed that it would be Marik, not Yami Yugi who would be able to help him. He had knowledge of the past.  
  
He had the Millennium Rod.  
  
Seto couldn't understand why, but he felt a strange connection to that Item, the same kind he'd always felt for his Blue Eyes (not me sillies). It was as though he had once held it in his own hands.  
  
Ever since Seto had become a victim of Pegasus's Millennium Eye back in Duelist Kingdom he had closed his mind to the possibility of magic completely. While one would assume living for days in the Shadow Realm would make you a true believer almost instantly, he'd instead denied the idea, concluding that it had all been mind tricks. The horrors he'd encountered in that Hell of a solitude were too much . . . he still had nightmares about it on the rare occasions that he didn't dream of Egypt.  
  
Denying it had ever happened had been much easier than admitting that it had, but his time was up. He was sick of hiding from magic, hiding from what lay right before his eyes. And if to remember his ancient past meant making a deal with Marik then he was prepared to do it . . . as long as the price wasn't too high.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly Joey rose to his feet, glancing from Yugi to Tea to Tristan as he did. Mokuba and Serenity were sitting at the long table in the middle of the room looking rather nervous, and Duke, though not fully in on all of the ancient aspects of the Duel Monsters game, knew enough to mostly catch on. He poked Tristan in the side and looked at him questioningly, so Tristan leaned over and began to explain quietly all that Kaiba had meant by what he'd just said.  
  
After a moment Mokuba looked to Serenity and murmured just loud enough for Joey to hear,  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
  
Then he stood and crossed the room to hurry out the room after his brother. The rest, in silent agreement, moved over to sit at the table. There was no noise for a moment, except for Tristan who was still muttering to Duke, who looked at a complete loss.  
  
"So . . ." Joey suggested after a long moment, "How about some food?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seto, wait!" I hurry after my brother, who's moving down the hallway ahead at what seems to be an impossible stride. He doesn't seem to hear me, or if he does he ignores me for his pace doesn't slow. I break into a run.  
  
"Hey, Seto!" His pace slackens, but he doesn't look back. Luckily, he's now moving slow enough for me to catch up to him, and I do after another moment, then slow to match his stride. He doesn't look down at me, he seems to be busy fuming to himself, so I ask cautiously,  
  
"What's going on?" At first I don't think he'll answer, but then he sighs.  
  
"It's nothing Mokuba." I move in front of him to block him off, and he pauses grudgingly, crossing his arms. I do alike.  
  
"It is something if it means that you're going to make some kind of deal with Marik." My voice softens. "And it's something if you're not alright Big Brother. We used to tell each other everything Seto. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Seto looks incredibly sad for a moment, and his hand moves to finger the card necklace he wears around his neck.  
  
"Many things have changed Mokuba. There are some things in my life that you couldn't understand . . . that not even I understand. I don't want you involved with it."  
  
I look to the floor and scuffle at a pebble that came from who knows where with my toe. Seto doesn't want me involved in his life?  
  
"Why?"  
  
He leans over and looks me in the eye.  
  
"Because it could be dangerous, and I don't want to see you getting hurt."  
  
He looks into my eyes for a moment, swirling emotions clouding his own. I never see why people say that my brother's eyes are cold. They might be when he looks at them I suppose, but whenever they look at me he lets his walls down, and I see sorrow, regret, anger, and pain within them. But he stands up strait once more, and I understand why they say that. Immediately my brother is gone, the shields are back up, and Mr. Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp and duelist extraordinaire stands before me. He smirks slightly, and I suppress a small shiver.  
  
"I need the answers that Marik holds. Ones who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it, and I have feeling that my end in ancient times was not a pleasant one." His shields crack, and for a split second his cold eyes show a glint of fear, which is immediately hidden behind walls of ice.  
  
"It's not something I wish to repeat."  
  
"Can't you talk to Yugi?" I ask hesitantly. "He seems to know an awful lot about that stuff."  
  
Seto turns away abruptly as I mention Yugi's name.  
  
"Yugi is my enemy, I cannot get aid from him."  
  
I step forward.  
  
"Seto, aren't you taking your dueling rivalry a bit far? Yugi isn't an enemy."  
  
I can see Seto's head shake slightly.  
  
"It's not that Mokuba. I can't get help from someone I'm destined to battle."  
  
"You've never believed in destiny." I murmur.  
  
Seto begins to walk away.  
  
"Maybe I'm starting to." He begins to move quickly down the hallway once more.  
  
I sigh, I can't talk to him anymore right now. Turning, I begin to make my way in the opposite direction when I freeze, and swivel around. Sometimes Seto is just too smart for his own good.  
  
During our conversation he turned us both around so that he was heading back the way we'd both come, away from his room, and towards Marik's.  
  
"I hope you really know what you're doing Big Brother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: So, that was chappie 2. Like I said, incredibly short. I'd write more, but I think this is a good ending point, next chapter will be about Seto's past and about Marik. Anyway, I've got to go, I'm watching 'Charmed' tonight, giving it one last chance before I ditch the show entirely. It used to be so good . . . *sigh* oh well, if tonight's sucks then it'll be gone forever. Anyway, back to Yu-gi-oh, I for one loved Saturday's episode!!!!! It's so awesome, the whole dueling for each other's souls thing needed a little break, so now their dueling for their bodies. And I loved the new song!!! Can't wait 'til next Saturday (which by the way, is probably when I'll update next . . . if anyone's reading that is. Know the best way to let me know that you're reading? Review!!) 


	3. Remember

I'm really really really really sorry people, but this has to be a yaoi. I tried writing the chapter without it but it came out so forced and wrong that I couldn't take it. But even though it is I hope you keep reading, at least for a while, because it's just hinted at for the next few chapters, not explicit. Anyway, thanks all reviewers!!  
  
Oh, but for future reference, I love all reviews, but I generally prefer them if they say something ^_^. It just makes them more enjoyable to read over. But thanks for the thought S  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kaiba! I really do.  
  
No, don't look at me like that. . . it's not just a giant picture of him, it's real . . . it is.  
  
Power Corrupts  
  
Remember What's Lost  
  
I knock briskly on Marik's door before I get the chance to change my mind. I need to know the secrets of my past, and I can't be intimidated by dumb creep with a magic rod. This is my only chance, to discover the truth behind the nightmares that have plagued me for what feels like months. After this I might be able to get a decent night's sleep again.  
  
After an endlessly long moment I hear footsteps from within the room, and the door swishes open, revealing a smirking Marik.  
  
"That was fast." He comments, but seems unsurprised by my arrival. He steps aside to allow me entry, and after a breaths pause I move in.  
  
The door closes behind me, and I feel suddenly trapped.  
  
"Would you like a seat Seth?" The blonde haired finalist asked me, but I don't really wish to move further into the room. Maybe I don't really want to know what happened back then. Maybe I can live without seeing my past life and death. After all, what's done is done, and like Mokuba said, I've never believed in fate. I don't want to be here, don't want to hear what Marik has to say, see what he has to show me.  
  
Marik senses my hesitation, and laughs softly.  
  
"Don't back out now Seth. I was so impressed by your resolve. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you have weakened since your past life."  
  
That hit a sore spot. No one called me weak.  
  
Striding across the room I sat in one of Marik's leather chairs (only the best for my finalists) and cross my legs as though conducting a business deal, for that's after all what this is. Business.  
  
"I came here didn't I Marik? Now tell me what your deal is, and I'll decide if I wish to continue this interaction or not."  
  
Marik took a seat opposite me, smirking and laying his Millennium Rod across his lap, leaving me acutely aware of just how easily he could send my mind to that lifeless world of shadow if he wished.  
  
"Much better." He commented infuriatingly, as though speaking to a child. "Well Seth, here's what I propose. I show you all of your memories, and lend you my Winged Dragon with which to beat Yugi Moto in the final round."  
  
My eyes narrow with suspicion.  
  
"And . . ."  
  
Marik meets my eyes so that I know he's being completely serious.  
  
"After you beat Yugi I want my Dragon returned."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And the rest is up to you."  
  
I blink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you choose to give me any more reward afterward for services rendered then that will be completely your call. I may request other compensation for future jobs rendered to you, if, as I'm sure there will be, there are any at all. Yet for this all I wish is you to triumph over the Pharaoh and return what's mine to me."  
  
I shook my head slightly.  
  
"You must want something in return. No one ever gives something for nothing."  
  
"Oh, but that's the beauty of it. I will be getting something. More than you might expect from the defeat of Yugi Moto."  
  
I wasn't expecting this. How could I take this deal when I didn't know exactly what he wanted in return? He said that he was being clear when he was really just giving me more riddles.  
  
"Do you want to win? Do you want to be free of these nightmares forever? Everyone's on higher ground than you Seth, and you know what that can do to business. You are the only one knowing virtually nothing about your past, which makes you much weaker strategically here."  
  
I gritted my teeth. This wasn't a good idea, and I knew it, but if I really wanted to know the answers surrounding the mysteries of my past I had to take it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami left the dining hall and glanced down Kaiba's hallway briefly before moving down his own.  
  
/Maybe we should go talk to Kaiba./ Yugi's voice ventured from within his soul room. /I mean, we can't let him make a deal with Marik./  
  
Yami shook his head slightly.  
  
//He will listen to nothing I say if he remembers as much as he says he does. Whatever I say would likely push him to side with Marik faster.//  
  
/Why Yami? What exactly happened between you two back then?/  
  
They reached their room and Yami sighed.  
  
//I don't remember it all Yugi.//  
  
/But this could be important Yami. You have to tell me what you know./  
  
Yami sat down on his chair and nodded wearily.  
  
//All right aibou, I'll tell you all I know.//  
  
Gazing out of the blimp's window he began aloud.  
  
"He was brought to our kingdom when we were both six, a slave from a conquered country to the north. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a moment's hesitation I nodded slightly. The agreement was made.  
  
"Show me what you can."  
  
Marik smirked, and held up his rod.  
  
Suddenly, with a flash of light Marik and his room were gone, and he was being dragged roughly into a towering city by a rope secured around his wrists.  
  
What was going on?  
  
The glaring sun was burning on his neck, and he looked around to see several more pale skinned men and women being brought in as well. This must be the first memory he has to show me. I try to take in the city and realize with shock that I must be a slave in this new city.  
  
I move along with the rest of them, trying to get my bearings. What's going on?  
  
Ahead of me is a family of people with hair that was a mixture of black, red, and yellow. These people must be related to Yami, the royal family of Egypt. And I'm their slave. Not the past I was expecting. The youngest boy catches my eye, and he smile weakly, looking slightly disgusted at this procession of new slaves. He couldn't have been more than six years old, and so, I realize, am I.  
  
This is incredibly disconcerting . . . but I need to see the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's all people, review. 


	4. AN

Author's Note  
  
OMG guys, I am so sorry!!!! I feel like such a jerk for not updating, but first there was Christmas and right after we got back I caught the flu from my brother and now that I'm over that I missed so much school that I have to spend all my time doing homework.  
  
None of my fics will be updated until Saturday, but I promise I'll do it first thing then (well, second thing, first will be watching the 8:00 Yu-gi- oh ^_^). I'll update 'Power Corrupts' first, then 'All That's Left is Shadow', and then 'Choice of Heart'.  
  
Thank you so much for all your reviews, and I'll post again on Saturday in between 8:30 and 11:00!!!!  
  
Your author,  
  
Blue Eyes 


	5. Memories 1

Blue Eyes: Hey everyone!! As promised, here is the long awaited next chapter of Power Corrupts!! Sorry for taking so long, but as I said in my author's note, I've got a lot of stuff going on. So now I'll end my author's note and get back to what you really care about. One thing, I'm kind of stuck on what to do in this chapter, so it won't come out as well as the others. Please bear with me and my writer's block.  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: not regarding this story, I have links to two pictures I drew on my profile(Marik and Mokuba), please check them out and tell me what you think ^_^  
  
ALSO: What happens in this chapter and the next will be quite a shortened version of events that take place in another story of mine that I have not yet posted. Considering that it is all from Seth's point of view some things may not make perfect sense. If you read 'Hidden Memories, Past Lives Revealed' when I post it everything will make a lot more sense.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Power Corrupts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
What seemed to be years passed as Kaiba remembered slowly everything that had occurred to himself centuries ago. After being made a slave in the Pharaoh's palace many of the memories Seto (or would it be Seth?) experienced were less then pleasant. Though Yami's father was for the most part an excellent ruler he, like everyone else at the time, seemed to have no misgivings about punishing slaves through beatings if they did not do what was required properly or in the right amount of time. Kaiba, however, was used to such things. His 'owners' reminded him much of his stepfather in that respect.  
  
Yami, he discovered, had two elder brothers, Kohani and Khamai, in line for the throne before he. Kohani did not interest Seth much, as he mainly spent his time studying scriptures and hiding out in the temple of Osiris. Khamai however, was the eldest brother, next in line to become Pharaoh, and a champion in the Shadow Games.  
  
Seth was eleven years old when he finally worked up the courage he needed to challenge his master to a Shadow Game. Ever since he had arrived in Egypt Seth had been in awe of the game. Whenever he had a free moment he would sneak to the mage's temple to watch them practice summoning the mighty beasts from their own realm. With all the hours Seth had spent memorizing monsters, traps, and techniques he figured he should be a master at it.  
  
Then when Seth was summoned to the eldest son's chambers in order to clean them (as the usual slave for that job had been found guilty of stealing a golden bracelet from it and promptly killed) he knew that his only chance to speak to Khamai had come.  
  
The man was not there when he arrived, and Seth was finished cleaning before he returned. He lingered, however, straightening the expensive garments of the royalty over and over again until Khamai came back. He did, much later, holding a young blonde slave woman by the arm. He didn't take notice to notice Seth at all until the young boy cleared his throat rather loudly.  
  
Khamai glanced over and rolled his violet eyes.  
  
"Aren't you done yet? Honestly, I've killed slaves before for working as slowly as you."  
  
Seth fought back a glare, knowing very well that the man's words were true, and he would have no problem beheading any slaves who dared look at him the wrong way.  
  
Royalty. Seth hated every one of them. They were the ones who had burned his home village to acquire new slaves, and then they decided to kill them whenever the mood struck them. All of them were the same.  
  
Keeping his voice even and his eyes lowered slightly, Seth gave a response to the man, even though he doubted one was expected. Khamai had turned back to the girl by the time Seth's low voice reached his ears.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Lord Khamai."  
  
Khamai turned, eyes wide as though disbelieving of what he had just heard.  
  
"You have a proposition for me? Come child, what could you have to offer?"  
  
The boy's eyes raised to meet Khamai, even though such a thing could warrant death.  
  
"Anything you could ever have to wish from me. If you agree to duel me in a Shadow Game for my freedom I will do whatever you wish, save going back into enslavement."  
  
Khamai, instead of being angered by such a ridiculous idea, seemed vaguely interested. Pushing the girl away he told her distractedly.  
  
"Leave now."  
  
Meeting Seth's gaze for a brief instant, the boy could see that her blue eyes shone with relief at being sent away, but also worry for the one who had dared challenge the Shadow Game's Champion. Then she turned and hurried as quickly as possible when not running out of the chambers. Her light footsteps in the hall were the only noise for several moments as Khamai sized the young man up and Seth waited for the lord to speak.  
  
"What exactly do you ask for if you win this Shadow Game?"  
  
Seth's blue eyes never wavered against the man's strong gaze.  
  
"Only freedom from this or any other slavery. I wish for the opportunity to become an artisan."  
  
Khamai laughed quietly for a moment, then responded.  
  
"I could do you one better. If you manage to beat ME in a Shadow Duel you deserve to become a mage at least."  
  
Seth's eyes widened. A slave becoming a mage? That was unheard of.  
  
As unheard of as an immigrant slave challenging the Pharaoh's son.  
  
"If you win, what will be your prize?" Seth asked with much suspicion.  
  
Khamai smirked coldly.  
  
"I have a job for you, slave, whether you win or not. You seem to be more clever then others of my servants to even think of challenging me. I have nothing to lose by simply refusing your request, but if I do agree then you will have to do something very important for me."  
  
"What is it that you ask?" Seth asked eagerly. This was much farther along then he had ever hoped in getting. Khamai was actually willing to duel him!  
  
The man tilted his head, then moved to his chamber doors and shut them quietly. Turning back to Seth the younger boy saw a dangerous glint in his eyes that had not been there before.  
  
"I you breath even the smallest word about what I tell you within this room I swear that you will have your tongue ripped out and you will be mummified alive, do you understand me?"  
  
Seth gulped but nodded. This must be quite an important task he was being entrusted with.  
  
Khamai stalked towards him and continued quickly but softly.  
  
"My father, as you must know unless your mind has been permanently damaged by beatings, is Pharaoh of Egypt. He is ruler, and I am next in line. Though a dearly love the man, I have decided that his rule has gone on for far too long." Seth's cobalt eyes widened. He could see where this was going. "I wish to become Pharaoh very shortly, but if I am caught trying to put the old man down I will lose my life instead, and we can't have that.  
  
"Should I duel you, whether you win or lose, I want you to kill my father for me."  
  
Seth's head shook slightly.  
  
"He is always surrounded by guards. I will be caught."  
  
"Not necessarily." Khamai said, sprawling on his bed and waving his head nonchalantly, as though discussing his father's murder was the most average thing in the world. "That's why I've decided on you for the job. Like I've said, you seem to have a good mind, and as a slave in the palace you won't be looked at twice entering the Pharaoh's chambers."  
  
Seth crossed his arms as Khamai watched him. Now that the idea had been proposed, if Seth refused then he would be killed in a heartbeat. This was his only chance for freedom, and Seth couldn't bear to be a slave for the rest of his life.  
  
'They are the ones who burned my home village to acquire new slaves, and then they decide to kill them whenever the mood struck them. All of them are the same.'  
  
Seth had made his decision. The death of one related to Khamai would undoubtedly be no great loss to the kingdom. He saw the treatment of his fellow slaves to prove how horrible the man who was Pharaoh actually was.  
  
Meeting the soon-to-be Pharaoh's gaze once more Seth said simply,  
  
"Deal."  
  
Khamai, stood up, smirking again.  
  
"I think we're going to end up getting along very well, slave."  
  
Slave. After the duel Seth would never be called that again. He would be a mage in the palace of the Pharaoh. The eleven-year-old boy let his mind capture that image in his mind for a moment.  
  
Slowly, a cold smirk began to take shape on his lips as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there are some of Kaiba's past life memories. Creepy, no? More will be up soon, I promise. I think my rut is starting to get filled with ideas again. 


End file.
